Yugioh one-shots
by Smiling Anime Lover
Summary: One-shots that I come up by myself or that are requested. Multiple ships.
1. A Big Misunderstanding?

A Big Misunderstanding?

Atem X Heba X Yugi X Yami

{This isn't a request but something I came up with}

[Warning most of this is a yaoi lemon so if you don't like don't read.]

"No." Yugi was making dinner when his brother Heba had come home angry.

"Why not Yugi? They cheated on us!" Heba crossed his arms and sat on the kitchen counter.

"Because I don't want to believe that Yami would cheat on me without a good reason." Yugi teared up and shook his head. Heba had come over after finding photos of Yami and Atem hanging out with a girl that they knew all too well, Anzu. They wouldn't have believe that Atem and Yami were cheating if they didn't find a picture of them kissing Anzu on the cheek at the same time.

"Well what else could it be?" Heba raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"B-but…it's me and Yami's one year anniversary…..can't we do it another day?" Yugi looked at the ground and tears fell onto the ground.

"Yugi, it's me and Atem's one year anniversary today as well but if we wait then they will think they're allowed to cheat on us so no we can't." Heba jumped off the counter and pinned Yugi against the wall. Yugi's eyes widened and he looked at Heba.

"H-Heba we can't do this…we're brothers and twins at that." Yugi shook his head and continued crying.

"You think I care about that Yugi? We use to do it all the time when we were teens, it's not like were kids. We are adults now and it's not like they'll ever know. Atem and Yami are twins as well and they said they're gay but they're cheating on us with Anzu." Heba wiped away Yugi's tears and kissed his cheeks. Yugi nodded and looked Heba in the eyes.

"O-ok….we can do it….." Yugi leaned forwards and kissed Heba hungrily. Heba's eyes widened and he didn't kiss back. Heba hadn't actually thought Yugi would agree so he had thought he'd have to take Yugi by force and he didn't want that. He closed his eyes and kissed Yugi back. Heba moved his knee in between Yugi's thighs and grinded his clothed member. Yugi broke the kiss and moaned loudly.

"Oh isn't someone sensitive?" Heba smirked and continued grinding. Yugi covered his mouth and moaned loudly. Heba chuckled and moved his hand under Yugi's shirt and pinched his nipple hard. Yugi bit his lip causing it to bleed and Heba licked the blood away.

"Yugi don't hurt yourself." Heba whispered into Yugi's ear and bit into his ear. Yugi moaned quietly and thrusted his clothes erection against Heba's knee.

"M-more…I want more Heba." Yugi moaned and kissed Heba's neck.

"Well aren't you a little slut Yugi." Heba smirked and moved his knee away.

"I-I haven't had sex in so long….." Yugi whined and blushed darkly. Heba removed Yugi's shirt and threw it out the door that lead to the living room. He then removed his own shirt and threw it in the same direction but his shirt was caught this time.

"Well how about I solve that Yugi?" Heba licked his lips and went to kiss Yugi but was stopped as he saw that Yugi had froze in fear.

"Yug-….." Heba turned around and froze as he saw a pissed off Atem and Yami.

"Well what do we have here brother?" Yami glared at Yugi and Heba, and Heba gulped.

"It looks like our boyfriends are cheating on us to me." Atem glared at Yugi and Heba, and he crossed his arms.

"That's what I was thinking as well brother." Yami walked over to the scared smaller boys and picked up Yugi.

"What should we do to punish them Yami?" Atem followed Yami and picked up Heba and smirked.

"I was thinking maybe we could punish them with some very rough sex?" Yami smirked and Yugi and Heba shivered.

"I like that idea. How about you Yugi….Heba?" Atem nodded and he and Yami walked towards Yugi and Heba's bedroom.

"Aww Atem I think they're scared." Yami chuckled and kicked the door open. Atem and Yami's eyes widened as they saw the huge room. On the walls were posters of half-naked men and on their desk was a pile of gay porn books.

"This would explain why you two never wanted us to come over." Atem walked to the bed and threw Heba onto the king size bed.

"Well they do have a lot of things." Yami threw Yugi onto the bed and looked around. Heba hugged Yugi tightly and they watched Atem and Yami look around their room.

"Oh! Look at what I found in their closet Atem!" Yami smirked and took out a box of sex toys. Yugi and Heba's eyes widened and they both blushed.

"What is it Yami?" Atem walked over to Yami and looked through the box, his eyes widening.

"Did you two know the reason we never asked you two to have sex because we thought you two were innocent and weren't ready to give away your virginity but this box says something else." Atem walked over to the bed and sat down. He smirked and pinned Yugi to the bed. Yugi's eyes widened and he started struggling.

"Let go of me!" Yugi glared at Atem and Yami sat on the edge of the bed.

"So would you two like two tell us why you two were about to have sex in the kitchen?" Yami crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"You two should already know." Heba glared at Yami and backed away from Yami who was crawling over to him.

"Well we wouldn't be asking you two if we did." Atem smirked and pinched Yugi's nipple gently. Yugi moaned quietly and looked away from Atem's gaze.

"Well if neither of you are going to speak then how about we do Yugi first at the same time then Heba?" Yami smirked and pinned Heba to the bed. Heba's eyes widened and he started shaking in fear.

"I like that idea." Atem smirked and took off his tie. Yami took the tie and tied Heba's hands to the bed frames. He crawled over to Yugi and Atem and kissed Yugi gently. Heba glared at them and tried to get the tie undone. Atem leaned down and took Yugi's nipple in his mouth. Yugi looked at Heba, boringly, and kissed Yami back. He opened his mouth to let Yami in but Yami kept his tongue in his own mouth which annoyed Yugi. Yugi bit harshly on Yami's lip and Yami pulled away from him.

"H-he bit me!" Yami glared at Yugi and Atem chuckled. Heba coughed so he'd get Yami and Atem's attention. They looked at the annoyed brother and then the one tied up.

"If you're trying to get Yugi in the mood then you're doing a horrible job. I'm actually ashamed that we were excited for your guys' punishment. We thought you'd be super sadistic." Heba smirked and Yugi sat up.

"Oh and you can do better?" Yami raised an eyebrow and Atem rolled his eyes.

"Actually yes I can do much better. Yugi come over here." Heba chuckled and Yugi crawled over to Heba.

"Yugi take off your clothes and grab the box." Heba commanded, his voice deeper than before, and Yugi shivered.

"Y-yes Master…" Yugi nodded and grabbed the box from the side of the bed. He had actually forgot about Atem and Yami. Yugi put the box next to Heba and sat on his lap.

"Yugi I want you to grab a dildo and shove it in your ass." Heba smirked and Atem and Yami's eyes widened. Yugi looked through the box and grabbed the biggest dildo he could find. He took off his pants and boxers, blushing. He grabbed a bottle of lube and opened it.

"DID I SAY YOU CAN PREP YOURSELF?!" Heba glared at Yugi and Atem and Yami's jaws dropped. Heba and Yugi seemed like two completely different then the Yugi and Heba that they had grown to love but they weren't complaining in fact they secretly liked these versions of their lovers as well.

"I-I'm sorry Master…" Yugi whispered and positioned himself over the dildo. He slowly lowered his self onto it and moaned loudly with pain and pleasure. Yugi teared up and bit his lips, moving the dildo in him.

"No-…" Heba had started but was interrupted by a hand over his mouth.

"Um...maybe you should stop it looks like he's in pain." Yami said concern about his boyfriend even though he was still upset.

"So? Yugi's a masochist so he likes pain." Heba looked at Yami and chuckled. Yami looked at Yugi in disbelief and Atem shook his head.

"Does that make you a sadist?" Atem groaned since he didn't like the idea of having a boyfriend that wanted to be seme since he had no plans of ever being bottom.

"I guess so…..but it's not that amusing. I just do it because he likes it." Heba shrugged and Yugi moaned louder than before to get the others attention.

"It looks like that the dildo isn't enough for him…Yami I'll let you take over. I'm a little tied up if you couldn't see." Heba sighed and pulled on the tie holding his hands.

"Oh don't think just because you two are kinky as fuck means that you aren't in trouble still." Yami glared at Heba and Atem nodded.

"Why are we getting punished anyways? You two are the ones at fault for cheating on us." Heba glared back at Yami and Yugi whined to get the others attention.

"What do you mean?" Atem raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"We didn't do anything." Yami nodded and Heba glared at them even worst.

"Didn't I tell you Yugi? They think it's ok….come over here." Heba smirked and looked at Yugi. Yugi nodded and crawled over to Heba. He took the dildo out and moaned quietly.

"Yugi…pleasure me." Heba commanded Yugi and Yugi nodded. Yugi unzipped Heba's pants and slid his brother's pants and boxers all in one motion. Heba blushed and looked at Atem and Yami. They were so confused they didn't even realize what Yugi was doing. Yugi wrapped his hands around Heba's limp member and started pumping it. Heba moaned quietly and got Atem and Yami's attention.

"Oh no you don't!" Yami grabbed Yugi and pulled him close to his body.

"Well you two are too slow so what else are we supposed to do?" Heba sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Take your punishment." Atem crawled to Heba and wrapped his hand around his slightly hard erection.

"Well we have been waiting." Yugi glared at Atem and struggled a little.

"You two are so impatient." Yami sighed and kissed Yugi's neck gently.

"You guys suck at punishing others." Yugi rolled his eyes and relaxed in Yami's arms.

"I'm sorry if we aren't sadist." Yami groaned and sat Yugi in his lap. Yugi smirked and turned around. He kissed Yami and shoved his tongue in before Yami could register what was happening. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's naked body and pulled his closer. Yugi slid his hands into Yami's pants and rubbed his clothes member.

"Hey if you guys don't do anything then we'll take control." Heba smirked and looked at Atem. Yugi broke the kiss and got out of Yami's hold. He pulled off Yami's pants and boxers, quickly, and he licked his lips.

"Wow…you have such a big dick…I can't wait for that to be in me." Yugi drooled a little and bent down. He swallowed Yami's member without a problem and moved his tongue around it. Yami moaned and gripped Yugi's hair, tightly.

"Come on Atem don't you want to have some fun with me?" Heba smiled and tilted his head.

"I'm still mad at you…but I guess we can discuss a better punishment later….actually. Yugi?" Atem smirked and looked at Yugi, who was sucking on Yami's member like a popsicle. Yugi slid Yami's member and looked at Atem as if he was annoyed.

"What?" Yugi groaned and sat up. Yami was breathing heavily and was annoyed that Yugi had stopped right before he could release.

"Has Heba ever bottom and have you ever topped?" Atem grabbed the box and started looking through it.

"No…." Yugi sighed and Atem grinned evilly.

"Well there's a first for everything." Atem grabbed two bottles of lube from the box and Heba's eyes widened.

"Yugi is not going to penetrate me!" Heba started struggling and Yami chuckled.

"Well looks like that's an excellent punishment….but how come only they get to feel good." Yami groaned and tilted his head.

"Oh they aren't….you and I are going to penetrate Yugi at the same time." Atem smirked and opened the bottle.

"I actually don't like the sound of that…." Yugi scooted closer to Heba and kept his gaze on Yami and Atem.

"That's the point." Atem and Yami said at the same time and Atem gave Yami one of the bottles of lube.

"I told you Heba that we shouldn't have done that…" Yugi whispered and Heba glared at him. Yami grabbed Yugi and put him on his hands and knees. He coated his fingers in the lube and poked Yugi's entrance.

"I'm already stretched…" Yugi groaned and looked at Yami. Yami blushed and nodded. He put more lube on his hand and rubbed it on Yugi's member, earning a loud moan come from him. Atem covered his fingers in lube and crawled to Heba. Heba glared at Atem and Atem put one of his fingers in Heba's entrance. Heba's eyes widened and he tried to scoot away but that just made Atem move his finger in deeper.

"I-it feels strange…." Heba winced and teared up as Atem put in his second finger. Atem started searching for Heba's prostate and earned a loud moan from Heba. Atem took his fingers out and Heba wined.

"Don't worry Heba…you'll soon get something even better than my fingers." Atem whined and Heba gulped. Yami stopped spreading the lube on Yugi's member and moved Yugi in between Heba's legs. Yugi looked down at Heba with worry and Heba looked back at him with fear in his eyes. Yugi put his rock hard erection against Heba's entrance and slowly entered. Yugi closed his eyes and moaned loudly. Heba bit his lip and teared up.

"Yugi don't move yet." Yami whispered in Yugi's ear and Yugi nodded.

"Heba?" Atem looked at Heba after a while to see if the pain went away and Heba nodded. Yami nodded and put his erection against Yugi's entrance. Yami slammed into Yugi and Yugi and Heba moaned loudly.

"Hmm….Now how am I supped to get into this?" Atem took off his pants and boxers.

"Untie Heba and then have Yami sit up so that you both can enter me…" Yugi groaned and Atem nodded. Atem untied Heba and Yami sat up, wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist. Yugi held onto Heba tightly and watched Atem. Atem got on the other side of Yugi and slowly entered him. Yugi hissed pain and wrapped his arms around Heba tighter. Atem and Yami moaned quietly and started thrusting into Yugi without waiting for him to get use to both of their members. Heba and Yugi became a mess of moaning and screaming as Yami and Atem continued thrusting. Yugi wrapped his hand around Heba's member and pumped it in time with Yami and Atem's thrust. Heba screamed in pleasure as he came first and was followed shortly by Yugi. Atem smirked and pulled Heba off of Yugi's member. Heba whimpered and laid down on the bed.

"Yami you can finish up with Yugi." Atem pulled out of Yugi and moved over to Heba. He put Heba's legs over his shoulders and slammed into Heba. Heba's eyes widened and he glared at Atem. Yami thrusted into Yugi once more and came with a quiet moan. Yugi smiled and looked up at Yami. Atem thrusted into Heba ruthlessly and Heba screamed in pain and pleasure. Yami pulled out of Yugi and laid next to him. Atem came inside of Heba and Heba shivered.

"That's gross…" Heba rolled his eyes and Atem pulled out of him.

"Now how about you guys tell us why you were about to have sex in your kitchen?" Atem smirked and sat up. Yugi groaned and looked at Heba.

"W-well….you…see" Heba whispered and looked away from Yami and Atem's eyes.

"Heba found some photos of you guys and Anzu…." Yugi teared up and hid his face in a pillow.

"What?" Yami tilted his head.

"Oh…you guys thought we were cheating on you guys?" Atem chuckled and Heba nodded.

"You guys were kissing her! What else were we supposed to expect?" Heba glared at Atem.

"Well of course we were kissing her since it was supposed to be for a photo shoot but Anzu tricked us and used it to try to convince others that we were her boyfriends." Yami groaned and rolled his eyes.

"So it was just a bug misunderstanding?" Yugi looked up at Yami and wiped away his tears. Yami kissed Yugi's cheek and nodded.

"See Heba…I told you that they weren't cheating on us." Yugi blushed and stuck his tongue out.

"Yeah...yeah but at least we finally had sex after a whole year of dating." Heba smirked and hugged Atem.

* * *

[That's the end of this chapter so if anyone has any request for a Yu-gi-oh one-shot idea that they'd like me to write then put it in the reviews and I'll do my best to write it. If there is any time that a one-shot is asked to become a story then I'll do my best to make it a story.]


	2. What did you say?

What did you say?!

Yami X Yugi

{This was requested by a guest}

[This one won't have a lemon but it is yaoi]

(Yugi's POV)

I ran into a random room and slammed the door closed. I locked it, quickly, and walked over to a chair. My eyes widened as I heard a group of fans run into the door and shook my head.

"Being an idol is tiring…" I groaned and sat down. My names Yugi Mutou and I'm a huge celebrity, since my parents decided that I should become an idol with my twin brother Heba Mutou. They thought that it would be a good way to get us to get along but it just brought us apart even more. Heba thought just because he got more jobs meant that he was better out of the two of us but I just rejected most of the jobs I got since I don't even like to perform. I would much rather play a fun game of duel monsters or even checkers than perform for a bunch of squealing girls…and some cases boys. It actually is worst for me since I'm the legendary KOG so I've got nerds and geeks as well as squealing girls and boys after me, while Heba just has squealing girls and boys. I did get a lot of jobs but I just couldn't take it since I already didn't have any time for my friends and family which I actually cared about unlike my brother. Today Heba and I had to be guest stars for a really popular show and we also did it with a big shot, Yami Sennen.

"Why is that Yami guy so popular anyways?" I looked at the ceiling and sighed.

"It isn't even like he is that great of a singer…everything he performs uses auto tune and it's not even used properly. The only thing he's got for him is his looks…after today though I'm probably going to be called his younger brother. I had to pretend to like that big shot just because he's popular and Heba has a huge crush on him, even though he's never talked to Yami any other time in his life. Yes I find him sexy but if he wasn't hot then I'm sure he wouldn't be an idol since that's how it works. It disgusted me the way he treated every single person like they're best friends even if he doesn't know them." I sighed and shook my head.

"Well I would say he's popular because he is actually willing to talk to his fans and not run from them whenever he's spotted." I heard a voice and turned around to see Yami Sennen…the person I was talking about. How had I not know that I had ran into the number one idol, Yami? I gulped and looked around the room for a way out. The only way out of the room was through the door that I had come in through but I could hear the fans trying to get into. Where was the security guards anyways when they were needed?

"Now may I ask why the cute little idol, Yugi Mutou, in my room is?" Yami smirked and slowly walked over to me. I blushed and gulped. How was I supposed to say anything to him when I was just talking so bad about him not even a minute ago?

"Um...well you see…" I walked back and hit my back on the wall. He kept walking towards me and his smirk grew as he got closer. He stopped when he was right in front of me and I blushed darker as his face was close to me.

"Hm?" Yami raised an eyebrow and grabbed my chin. I was getting annoyed by this guy's attitude but it wasn't like I could do anything since he was such a hot shot that he could ruin me and Heba's careers, even if I didn't care about it but Heba does and I don't want to upset my brother.

"I was run away from a crowd of fangirls and fanboys." I narrowed my eyes and growled.

"I knew it." Yami chuckled and moved his face so that our noses were touching.

"If you knew then why'd you ask?" I tried to move back but the wall and Yami's hand wasn't having any of that which just annoyed me.

"I wanted to see if you could prove me wrong but I think you're very interesting." Yami licked his lips and looked at me as if I was his next meal which made me very uncomfortable.

"Interesting? How?" I raised an eyebrow and blushed darker where I'm sure I was matching a tomato at that point.

"You can talk bad about me and not fear anything and also you're the only person I know that hates being an idol." Yami used his free hand and rubbed my cheek.

"It's annoying is all…now get off." I flinched and tried to bite his hand but he moved it before I got the chance.

"No unless you go on a date with me." Yami's hands were traveling down and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What did you say?" My eyes widened and I blinked, confused.

"You heard me." Yami chuckled and pecked my lips. I growled and bit his lip hard. His eyes and he pulled away quickly. He glared at me and rubbed his lip.

"I'm not doing that." I chuckled and stood up straight, brushing myself off.

"Why not?" Yami raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Because I don't like you that is why." I rolled his eyes and tried to walk past him but he grabbed my arm.

"Well it seems that I'll have to make you like me then." Yami smirked and I looked back at him.

"H-how?" I gulped and tried to pull away, blushing.

"Well you were talking bad about me so I think I should punish you but don't worry it'll feel good." Yami smirked and pulled me close. He leaned down and kissed me roughly. Ugh why didn't I just let the fans rip me apart?

[That's the end of this chapter so if anyone has any request for a Yu-gi-oh one-shot idea that they'd like me to write then put it in the reviews and I'll do my best to write it. It can be any ship and any rating. If there is any time that a one-shot is asked to become a story then I'll do my best to make it a story or if you want a second part to it just ask.]


	3. His Ex-boyfriend comes back

Yami X Yugi

This was meant for hama431 but I think I went too far and think I'll write another one for your request

Warning: Yaoi, mention of rape

 **'** **Yami's text'**

 ** _'_** ** _Yugi's text'_**

 _'_ _Atem's text'_

'Seto's text'

(Yami's POV)

"Yugi be back by 11pm or else I'm coming over to pick you up. Got it?" I grabbed my love's hand and kissed it gently. I looked into his beautiful purple eyes and smiled. Yugi was going to a club with a bunch of his friends since they had all decided that Yugi needed a break from me. I didn't understand why they thought that since I only see him a few hours of the day because I'm the leader of the local gang which took up most of my time anyways but if Yugi wants to go then I'm fine with that. I don't control his life and I did need to give him time with his friends.

"Yami you sound like my Grandpa. I'll make sure to be here by the latest 11 by the dot. I have to get ready for my exams anyways so I can't stay up late, getting drunk." Yugi sighed and looked back at me. He had a slight blush which made me want to lock him in my room and pound into his ass, keeping him away from the outside world. I felt like the luckiest man in the world being able to get such an amazing boy to love me even if he thought that I should be with someone stronger and better looking but I had all I wanted right in front of me. I felt so lucky that I actually feared every time he left the house that he would find a better guy and would leave me which made me scared. I know that he loves me but he's so beautiful and wonderful that he could have anyone that he ever wanted but he still chose me, a gang leader.

"Ok just promise not to go home with any other boys." I put his hand on my cheek and leaned into his touch.

"Yami! I would never!" Yugi blushed darker and pulled his hand away. He looked at me shyly and was rubbing

"I know you wouldn't because if you did then I'd make sure that you never saw another person again." I smirked and chuckled. I walked closer to him and he took a step back, until he hit the wall.

"W-wha?" He looked up at me and I put a hand on the wall, next to my love's head.

"Don't forget that I'm a gang leader which means I can have quite a temper if my things start playing with others." I leaned close to his ear and whispered, earning a shiver from him.

"Yami I promise that I won't." Yugi looked me in the eyes and smiled a little, blushing.

"I know but I still want to be careful." I kissed his forehead and moved my hand to his cheek.

"You worry too much." Yugi chucked and leaned into my touch.

"But you still love me." I smirked even more and pecked Yugi's lips.

"Yes I do." Yugi wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me down into a kiss. I closed my eyes and kissed him back roughly. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rubbed our crotches together, earning a moan from the cute lips of my love. I slid my hand under his shirt and was going to go up until I heard the doorbell. I groaned as I pulled away and let Yugi go. He was blushing redder than an apple and he was breathing heavily. I chuckled and shook my head. He was so hard to resist sometimes.

"If you don't leave now then I don't think you ever will." I kissed his forehead and slapped his ass, earning an eep from him.

"U-um...bye Yami." Yugi grabbed his stuff and ran out of the house.

"Bye Yugi…" I frowned and walked to the living room to watch some tv. It was going to be a boring night since I had cleared my whole schedule just so we could hang out tonight and have a romantic night at home but he was with his friends.

[Time skip]

(Yugi's POV)

"The king of hell let you go?" Joey smirked and rubbed my head, as we drove to our destination.

"He's not that bad you guys. He just worries over me is all and I find it actually quite sweet." I rolled his eyes and giggled. I loved Yami even if he was a gang leader but he was always good and kind to me, even if he was in a bad mood he wouldn't lash out on me.

"Sweet that he threatens anyone that comes in a twenty mile radius of you...Yugi I still think you should dump him and go back to Atem." Anzu sighed and shook her head, watching the road as she was the one driving.

"No." I glared at her and crossed my arms, probably looking more like I was pouting. Atem was my ex boyfriend that I hated more than any other guy I'd ever dated as he did many things that I felt was wrong to do to a lover but my friends liked him for some strange reason..

"Why not?" Bakura tilted his head and looked at me.

"He cheated on me….five….no seven times" I sighed and counted the times he cheated on me on my hand.

"He treated you right though." Ryou put his hand over mine and smiled a little. He knew how bad Atem had been to me but he just didn't know how to say that to the others. He was always the one to pick me up after Atem beat me or when I needed some space from him.

"Yeah because I need a cheater that gets mad if I smile at a child. At least, Yami only gets mad when others flirt with me and doesn't lock me in his room when he gets mad at me like Atem. I don't understand how you guys even like him after he did such terrible things to me."I sighed and leaned my head back on the seat.

"Because they didn't happen? You're making excuses now just to stay with Yami." Anzu looked back at me for a second and I pointed for her to look at the rode which she did.

"What the hell?! How can you tell me what happened and what didn't happen." I glared at her and growled. Anzu was a great friend but sometimes I feel like she only judges guys by the size of their dicks.

"Yugi, Atem would never do that kind of stuff to you." Joey sighed and looked back at me from the passenger's seat.

"That's because he was damn good at hiding it….why must we talk about this every time we see each other? I'm sick of it and no matter what I'm not leaving Yami or getting back with Atem." I grumbled the first part and just glared at the rest of my friends.

It was true though that they all brought up Atem anytime we hung up and it would be fine if we had broken up like a few weeks ago but we broke up two years ago when he had raped me and popped my cherry in our senior year of high school. I just met Yami last year when I had been shopping and yes he'd been rude but he was a gang leaders and that's just how he is to strangers. I didn't know that though so I gave him a piece of my mine and he just fell in love with me but I didn't start to date him until maybe two months after. This has been the best ten months of my life and Yami never forces me into anything unlike Atem. He hates Atem after what I had told him about the jerk and even made sure that our first time was special since I had been shaking the whole time.

"B-but…." Ryou frowned and squeezed my hand, a signal that I probably should go home before someone probably called Atem and invited him.

"Ok I'm going home." I opened the door since we were at a red light and walked to the sidewalk.

"Yugi!" Joey called for me but I didn't turn around.

"Bye." I smirked a little and waved, not facing them. Ok, a bit of Yami was rubbing off of me, maybe I was with him too much, but I love him.

[Time skip]

"Now where am I?" I sighed and looks around, not recognizing the street.

"Hey cutie." I heard a deep voice that send shivers down my back and I froze.

"A-atem?" I gulped and turned around to see my ex-boyfriend. I then just ran as fast as I could to the nearest alleyway and ran until there was a wall and no way to escape. I took out and quickly texted him, not reading his, but after sending the second my phone was taken. I looked up and saw Atem was texting Yami which caused me to shake since Atem could get very possessive of things that weren't even his and he didn't know I had a boyfriend until now.

"Oh Yugi...I can't believe you'd do this to me. I thought I showed you all the love I could but then after not seeing each other for two years you decided to cheat on me?" Atem smirked evilly and gripped my hair tightly.

"I-i broke up with you…" I whimpered and tears were falling down my cheeks as I was filled with fear.

"Well..looks like I need to punish you." Atem chuckled and unzipped his pants. I hoped Yami would come soon...please Yami….

(Yami's POV)

I looked up at the clock and saw that it was 11pm but Yugi hasn't even called yet. I know that I should trust him but he promised that he'd be back by now and he's not the type to lie. I should probably just call him….or pick him up myself. I got up from my chair and turned off the tv. I grabbed my jacket and walked out to my car. I got into my car and started it.

 **'** **Yugi I'm coming to pick you up'**

 ** _'_** ** _Yami please come get me...I'm scared!'_**

My eyes widened as I got the text the same time that I sent mine. I pressed the gas pedal and drove out of my parking lot. I turned my GPS on and put in Yugi's phone number since I put in a chip so that I could track Yugi down if I needed to at anytime.

 **'** **Yugi? What's wrong?'**

 ** _'_** ** _Yami I don't have much time but it's him!'_**

 _'_ _Never mind, Joey and the others decided to play a prank with me. You don't have to pick me up. I'll make sure to come home in time.'_

 **'** **If you do anything to Yugi then I'll make sure you never see the light of day'**

That was clearly not Yugi as he didn't even know that Yugi was supposed to be back by now. I took a sharp turn and just ignored the red lights as I had no idea what this jerk was doing to my Yugi. I took my phone out again and started to text my cousin as I was too angered to do anything at the moment.

 **'** **Seto I need you to send a group of men to the place I'm sending you the address too'**

'Got it...do you care who?'

 **'** **No just as long as they can kill a guy for me'**

'Got it'

I put my phone down and continued to drive. I stopped when I got to the destination which happened to be thirty minutes away from my house. I saw one car on the sidewalk and recognized it as the one that Yugi had supposed to be in. Great...Seto sent the same ones that probably left Yugi by himself. I got out of the car and my heart stopped as I heard my Yugi scream in immense pain and slight pleasure. Oh whoever was in there with Yugi was going to be killed in the next two minutes…

"Hey boss…" I heard Joey's voice and I glared at him.  
"Wasn't Yugi supposed to be with you guys?" I growled and walked over to him, Tristan, and Bakura.

"HE left...now what did you need." Bakura rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Someone is raping my Yugi if you can't hear.." I growled and slapped Bakura as hard as I could so a red mark would be there for a week.

"What?! I thought that was a prostitute!" Tristan's eyes widened and he looked at the alleyway.

"I want you three to go in there and beat whoever is with Yugi but don't kill him...I want to do that myself." I nodded and just stared at the alleyway, anger filling me more and more as I heard the moans.

"Got it…" The three saluted and took out their guns.

"I'll get Yugi and you can bring the guy to my house later." I sighed and shook my head. They all nodded and I glared at them since they were just standing there.

"That means to go…" I slapped Tristan and growled.

"Yes sir!" They nodded and ran into the alleyway.

"Ahh what are you three doing?!" I heard a deep voice that I didn't recognize. I thought the idiot that was going after Yugi would be an enemy of mine but I didn't even know this guy since I'm sure I'd know a sexy voice like that..wait what am I thinking? NO I DO NOT THINK IT'S SEXY!

"Atem?!" I heard Joey's voice and my eyes widened. It was Yugi's ex...I walked into the alleyway and glanced at the man I guess was Atem. I could see why Yugi had dated him as he was super sexy but since I knew how he actually was I wasn't going to let a guy like him even close to me.

"What are you doing man?" Bakura sighed and shook his head, he was clearly annoyed.

"Teaching Yugi a lesson." Atem glared at me and growled. I looked around for Yugi and my eyes widened as he was, naked, beaten up and was bleeding from his ass… I took a deep breathe and took off my jacket. I walked to him and bent down. Yugi flinched and looked at me in fear as if he expected me to beat him up.

"Yugi put this on…" I wrapped the jacket around him and he slowly nodded. I picked him up gently and glared at Atem.

"Make sure to do as I said...I don't care if you're friends or else you're all dead." I sighed and walked to my car. I put Yugi in the back and got into the car, driving off.

[Time skip]

I picked Yugi up and walked into our house. I walked to our room and set him down on our bed, he hadn't said a word since I got to him but I guess I could understand why.

"I'm going to make you a warm bath...do you need anything." I smiled sadly and kissed his forehead. He flinched and shook his head quickly. I nodded and walked to the bathroom. I started the bath and froze when I heard Yugi sobbing. I growled and punched the wall, hard enough for it to crack.

"He will pay…" I ignored the pain in my hand as all I could think of was that horrible Atem.

[That's the end of this chapter so if anyone has any request for a Yu-gi-oh one-shot idea that they'd like me to write then put it in the reviews and I'll do my best to write it. It can be any ship and any rating. If there is any time that a one-shot is asked to become a story then I'll do my best to make it a story or if you want a second part to it just ask.]


	4. Sam X Dark Magical Girl

Sam (OC) X Dark Magical Girl

This is for Wildlian and I apologize now since this is my first straight fanfic

Warning: Girl x Boy slight lime

(Sam's POV)

"What?!" I covered my ears as my best friend, Lizzy, screamed at the top of her lungs. I sighed and fixed my glasses when Lizzy finished.

"Yes Lizzy I've never actually played Duel Monsters. I just think that it's a waste of time and I'd rather be studying then playing a stupid card game." I picked my science textbook back up and went back to doing my homework. We were at study hall and unlike everyone else I actually liked to do some schoolwork like we were supposed to do. I don't really care if others think I'm a nerd because of it since I actually had a full scholarship to a school in America so I'll have a much better carrier than these others that can't even solve 2+2. It may be mean to think that way but it's not like anyone can actually read my thoughts and no one pays attention to me anyways unless they're bullying me.

"Hey I'm not done with you yet." Lizzy grabbed my book and held it above her head.

"Hey give that back!" I got out of my seat and started to jump up and down since I was more than a head shorter than her. Lizzy was truly a beautiful girl with her long blonde hair, blue eyes, and lean body but she never really showed it off since she hated whenever others, girls and boys alike, would harass her. She wore baggy t-shirts, sweatpants, sneakers, and baseball caps. That and hanging with the smartest kid in school made her almost invisible to all of her old pursuers and to any new ones that liked her for just her looks. I would probably go after her though if I didn't already know that she only thought of me as a friend so it didn't make sense to even try.

"No way! You're going to play Duel monsters with me." Lizzy smirked and looked down at me.

"But I don't want to." I pouted and stopped jumping.

"I don't care. You need to do something fun for once instead of always studying." Lizzy giggled and patted my head.

"Studying is fun." I mumbled and looked at the ground.

"You're the strangest person I have ever met….you know that right?" Lizzy knelt down and put her hand on my cheek, making me look at her.

"I don't care…." I blushed and tried to look away but she wouldn't let me.

"But that's what I like about you!" Lizzy stood up and kissed my forehead, making me blush darker.

"Fine….I'll play with you…" I grumbled and looked at her.

"Yay! You won't regret it, I promise!" Lizzy took out two deck of cards and handed me one.

"I hope so…" I sighed and sat down at the table.

[Time skip]

"That actually was fun." I smiled as I put the deck back together after beating Lizzy for the fifth time. She had obviously beat me the first few times but, as I got use to it, I figured out the game and Lizzy's strategy which she overused.

"You're only saying that since you beat me." Lizzy crossed her arms and pouted.

"It's not my fault you use the same strategy." I smirked and stood up.

"Shut up, nerd." Lizzy glared at me and I could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"Well at least I know I have a bright future since I'm a nerd." I giggled and set my deck down.

"Stop being smart." Lizzy punched me in the arm, lightly.

"I can't since I'm a nerd." I smirked and shrugged. It was times like this that made me fall in love with Lizzy over and over again….I wish that I was someone worthy of her but I'm just a nerd.

"Shut up." Lizzy chuckled and grabbed my deck. The bell went off and we both looked at the clock to see that the period was over.

"Oh….I guess it's time for our next class." Lizzy frowned and got up.

"Yeah...see you tomorrow." I nodded and sighed.

"Bye Sam." Lizzy grabbed the rest of her stuff and turned around, ready to leave. I should tell her….

"W-wait…." I stood up and grabbed the end of her shirt.

"Hm?" Lizzy looked back at me and tilted her head. I blushed and opened my mouth but nothing came out.

"Nevermind…" I frowned and let go of her shirt.

"Ok...bye." Lizzy frowned and walked away.

"Bye…." I whispered and grabbed my shirt. I walked the opposite away even though my classroom was in the direction Lizzy was going. I just couldn't look at her now.

[Time skip]

I put my glasses away and laid down in my bed. I had finally finished my science and English projects that was due next month. Duel Monsters was a fun game...though it was strange that one of the cards looked just like Lizzy. I think that card as called Dark Magician girl...it's a good card but I just can't get the fact that Lizzy looks like her out of my head...well might as well just go to sleep. I stretched my arms and closed my eyes, falling asleep.

I woke up and looked around….I wasn't in my room anymore but some game table? I slowly stood up and my eyes widened as I saw Duel Monster cards on the ground….that wasn't what shocked me though. The cards were twice my size and some of them had been activated so the monsters were standing over them.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" My eyes widened even more and I jumped back. What was I doing in a card game and why weren't any of them moving?

"Are you ok?" I heard a familiar voice behind me and I turned around, but instead of Lizzy the dark magician girl was behind me. Oh...wait why was she in my dream anyways? I just started playing the game and I'm sure that I'm not obsessed with it like some weirdos.

"W-what?" My eyes widened as she looked down at me, from the air.

"I said, are you ok?" Dark Magician Girl tilted her head and landed on the ground.

"Y-yeah….are you?" I gulped and slowly nodded.

"Dark Magician girl? Yup but you can call me MG and I'm here to help you!" MG giggled and nodded her head.  
"With what?" I tilted my head and looked at her confused.

"Your love problems."Mg rolled her eyes and sighed, like I was supposed to know why she was in my dreams.

"I-I don't have any love problems…." I looked away and felt my cheeks get warm.

"Oh so you aren't in love with me the girl that looks just like me?" Mg grabbed my chin and made me look at her. She was smirking and it was getting on my nerves.

"NO!" I pushed her away and my cheeks got hotter.

"So I can have you? Mg pushed me onto the floor and sat on top of me.

"What?" My eyes widened and I stared up into her eyes.

"You heard me. I want you and I think I'll have you." Mg snapped her fingers and my shirt disappeared.

"B-but…." I started to shake and watched her in fear. Am I going to lose my virginity to a card character. I know that most boys would be up to having a wet dream but this is actually the first one I've ever had that didn't include Lizzy and it felt like I was betraying her, especially since I never went all the way with her.

"Just be quiet and I'll make you feel really good." Mg put both of her hands on my chest and slowly kissed my chest. I tried to move my hands but they were still being held so I looked up and saw another Dark Magical Girl but this one looked more like a cartoon.

"Hello! I'm Toon Dark Magical Girl. Just call me TD but you can just ignore me and feel good" The toon version of Mg giggled and kept her grip on my hands which was surprisingly strong for a girl her size.

"What are y-AH!" I started but I moaned loudly as I felt two sets of mouths suck on my nipples. I looked down and blushed darker as I saw two MGs but the new one had on a different outfit than the original. Just how many Dark Magician Girls are there and do they all plan to rape me?

"Hey, I'm Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight but you can call me DD." The newer one looked up at me and pinched my nipple instead of sucking on it. It actually felt amazing and I didn't understand how I could feel anything there as that was supposed to be a girl's sensitive area not a guys.

"Why...ah...are you.." I just watched them and fidgeted as I felt my member get hard.

"We decided to join in the fun." TD giggled and pecked my lips.

"The more the merrier now let us pleasure you." MG smirked and slid her hand into my pants, gripping my member. My eyes widened and I struggled but none of them budged.

"No p-please don't…" I shut my eyes tightly and started to shake in fear. They really were going to go through with this but I couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you get it?" MG took her hand out of my pants and I think put it on my cheek. I nodded quickly and did my best not to cry.

"Good….but if you don't ask her out than we will certainly take your virginity next time." I heard TD's voice and a slap from another Magical girl.

"Ok…" I nodded and opened my eyes, freeing my tears.

"Hey stop crying." DD frowned and wiped away my tears.

"Now wake up and go to her." MG smiled and they all gave me pecks on my face.

[Time skip]

"H-hey Lizzy…." I looked up at Lizzy as she opened the door to her house. I had ran to her house as soon as I woke up as I couldn't wait to ask her my question.

"Sam?" Lizzy looked down at me and tilted her head. She was still in her pajamas and I could understand why since it was still dark outside.

"D-do you want to go on a date with me?" I blushed a little and looked at the ground.

"Yeah!" Lizzy shouted and my eyes widened.

"What?" I looked at hers, shocked as I thought that she'd say no.  
"I've been waiting for you to ask me." Lizzy giggled and blushed a little.

"Oh…" I smiled a little and nodded.

"How about this saturday?" Lizzy smiled the biggest I'd ever seen her in the time period we were friends and it gave me butterflies in my stomach.

"Sounds good." I chuckled and nodded.


End file.
